


Handcuffed

by wellwritten



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellwritten/pseuds/wellwritten
Summary: Just a little fluffy, plotless story to make you smile.  Phryne being Phryne and Jack enjoying every moment.
Relationships: Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 101





	Handcuffed

Author’s Note: I am not familiar with the traffic laws in Melbourne in the 20s and 30s, among other things. Just play along, it won’t hurt.

It was a quiet Tuesday at City South Police Station and Detective Inspector Jack Robinson found himself about halfway through his ever-present pile of paperwork. Since he tended to work through lunch, on this particular afternoon he was considering stepping away from his desk to the pie cart on the corner for a quick bite.

Before he could take action on the idea, however, his quiet afternoon came to an abrupt halt.

“Inspector Robinson, this is an outrage!!”

His head quirked, recognizing the voice as well as the tone. He stood up from his desk and walked out to the front to investigate the commotion.

“Jack! Will you tell this young man who I am!”

“Constable Lewis, it looks like your afternoon patrol was quite productive, and on your first day!” Jack leaned against the counter in a casual manner and looked the attractive woman up and down in an appraising manner, trying to keep his smirk to himself. 

Phryne Fisher stood handcuffed, well-dressed and beautiful as usual, and mad. ‘This should be fun,’ he thought to himself.

“Yes, sir! This woman was operating a motor vehicle at a very high speed. I followed her here to the station and apprehended her across the street as she exited her automobile.”

“Speeding isn’t typically an arrestable offense, Constable.”

“Yes, sir, but she did put up quite a fuss when I explained the charge to her, so for public safety, I thought restraining her was best.”

Jack let his smile escape then, “Probably a prudent idea,” he agreed.

“Jack! You are not going to let him get away with this, are you?”

“Miss Fisher, were you speeding? Since I personally have seen you drive your motor vehicle as if the public streets of Melbourne were a racetrack, and have had to restrain you in a similar manner for intentional skirting of the edicts of our legal system, I can only surmise that the Constable, while possibly overzealous, was well within his rights.”

“But—”

“And I also know you well enough to know that you want our young constables to do a good job protecting our streets, especially while Constable Collins is on assignment out of town and we’re shorthanded.”

“Well, of course I would, Jack.”

“Even if you were the person that the streets needed protection from?”

“I’m hardly the menace to society you make me out to be. I’m usually considered a very nice person.” She turned to the young constable who was standing just behind her, “Really, I am.”

Jack continued, “So, what you’re saying is that you had some reason to be speeding, or to harass the constable during his efforts to maintain public safety?”

Phryne rolled her eyes. “Fine! Constable, Lewis, was it? I apologize for getting upset when you asked me to better control my speed. There, Jack, are you happy now?”

“Ecstatic! Lewis, please continue with your processing of our guest.”

“Jack!”

“Miss Fisher, I can hardly give you special attention because I happen to know you.”

“Know me?!”

Jack focused on the two constables that were in the room and included a third that had just entered. “Yes, gentlemen, it’s important to remember that our primary duty is to the public and the defense of the law.”

The woman huffed, “That’s hardly the point, now is it?”

“What is the point?” Jack said. He walked toward Phryne, stopping directly in front of her, closer than polite company allowed. “And more importantly, why were you driving so fast?”

Phryne peeled off her gloves and stepped to follow the young Constable, but then turned to give Jack a slanted glance, “I received some news that I thought you may want to know as soon as possible, but, if protecting all of Melbourne is more important than learning that you’re about to become a father, then who am I to interfere?”

Jack froze and Phryne kept walking, stopped by the unexpected hand of one Jack Robinson around her waist. As he pulled her toward him, Phryne was thrown off balance and caught herself by grabbing on to the front of Jack’s arms. 

Face to face, his arms slid around her waist. Then, after a slight pause, her hands, still bound together, moved up and landed on Jack’s wide chest. The intimacy, while not all that uncommon for them, took the other officers in the room off guard.

“If you wouldn’t jump to conclusions, Jack, and assume that I was driving at a quick clip for no particular reason, we could have avoided this entire scene.”

“Constable, I’ll take over the questioning of Miss Fisher, she’s really an advanced case and will likely require a more experienced hand.”

Phryne laughed, “Now Jack, maybe Constable Lewis would enjoy sparring with me across an interrogation room table?”

“Don’t play with the children, Phryne, they don’t know how to handle you.”

“And you do?”

It was Jack’s turn to laugh this time, and he returned, “I’m not taking your bait, Miss Fisher. Tell me about your appointment. Is it really going to happen?”

“I wish you had been there, it was so sweet. Jane went on and on about how you were the voice of reason in a household of strong willed women, and how you and she liked to read for hours in the warmth of the parlor, with the fireplace lit and a cider at her side, keeping her from prowling the streets of Melbourne and causing mischief.”

“And he bought that claptrap? Well-practiced claptrap, I’m sure, but still claptrap.”

“There’s nothing there that’s untrue!”

“Agreed, but the creative use of intellectual sarcasm can be a dangerous weapon in the right hands.” He waved Lewis over to unlock the irons, and once removed, gently rubbed Phryne's small wrists.

“Jane is excited though Jack, and you’re still amenable to doing this for her?”

“I’m honored that you came to me with the idea. What made you think of it, anyway? Mata Hari seldom calls in reinforcements for protection, especially male reinforcements.”

“You make me sound like I have no use for men, Jack, but I know you know that’s not true,” Phryne smirked and waited for his reaction, brushing his chest during her pause. “Besides, I can protect myself, or risk myself, but Jane is different. I feel much more comfortable knowing another person, and a person I trust, will be there to look out for her.”

“Thank you, Phryne. In all serious, your trust in me means everything. Just remember, we’re in this together, side by side.” A movement to the side of the room grabbed his attention and caused Jack to notice several officers avidly watching his and Phryne’s exchange.

“Perhaps we should move this into my office?”

“Actually, I can’t stay, I just wanted to give you the news. Jane did ask for a celebration though, so Dot and I are going to start those arrangements. Do you think you could be available next Friday for the court date and then Friday evening for a little get together?”

“I’ll make sure that my schedule is free and that all criminals remain on their best behavior.”

“I would appreciate it, as would your daughter.”

“My daughter, that sounds….amazing.” Jack pulled back but then moved forward and softly kissed Phryne’s temple with a whisper, “Thank you for making me a father, love.”

Phryne caught Jack’s gaze, seeing pure emotion reflected there, and nodded softly. “I’ll see you for dinner? Roast and potatoes, I believe.”

“I wouldn’t miss it. Good afternoon, Miss Fisher.”

Jack, as well as the others in the room, watched the well-dressed woman depart. As soon as the front door closed, Constable Lewis called out, “What about the speeding?”

“You’ll get your chance again, Constable, don’t worry. Good work though, keep it up!” With a small salute, Jack returned to his office, and a quiet afternoon of filing reports.

Once the Inspector’s office door closed, the younger officers turned toward each other. “Who was that woman?” Constable Lewis asked, wondering how his arrest had gone awry so quickly.

“Didn’t ya know? That men, is the Honorable Miss Phryne Fisher, originally from Collingwood, daughter of a British aristocrat, and a private detective to boot.” The older officer put the file folder he was reviewing back in its place and looked to the group again. “But more important for you blokes to know is that she also goes by the name of Mrs. Jack Robinson.”

The End!


End file.
